vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaller
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Jaller, formerly known as Jala, was the Captain of the Guard on Ta-Koro, and the right-hand to Turaga Vakama and the best friend to Takua, the Chronicler. He was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri, and acted as their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Jaller (Formerly Jala) Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire and Heat Manipulation and Absorption, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, his element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Jaller can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Enhanced Senses with Arthron (Can utilize Sonar), Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level (The combined power of six Matoran, Jaller included, is slightly stronger than a Toa, and Jaller can contribute to fights against Rahi and Bohrok) | City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Can somewhat keep up with Rahi and other opponents) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class | City Class+ Durability: City level | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: Two Energized Flame Swords as a Toa Inika, and a Power Sword as a Toa Mahri. *'Calix:' The Great Mask of Fate, which was used by Jaller as a Toa Inika. It allows Jaller to perform at the absolute peak of his abilities; he can execute seemingly impossible dodges, jumps, and he moves and reacts more swiftly than virtually any other Toa. *'Zamor Launcher:' A projectile weapon utilized by Jaller as a Toa Inika, using Energized Protodermis Zamor as ammunition. It can briefly freeze an enemy in stasis. *'Arthron:' The Great Mask of Sonar, which is used by Jaller as a Toa Mahri. It allows him to navigate through echolocation, and can detect invisible opponents. It is always active on a low level. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. Intelligence: Jaller is an intelligent and experienced combatant and leader. Weaknesses: Jaller is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, he initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Fire: Jaller is a Toa of Fire, giving him the ability to control not only fire, but heat, as well. He can fire blasts or focused beams of fire and heat, absorb both, and detect sources of heat. He can create barriers and prisons from fire. He can even use it underwater through intense concentration. Key: Matoran | Toa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6